Lover's Fate: A Mortal Kombat Story
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: This scraps Mortal Kombat X. Mileena is in the Netherrealm after being killed by Raiden, there she meets Scorpion who teaches her his skill. Together they discover a feeling he hasn't had since his wife was murdered and Mileena has never felt. Rated M for Violence, language, nudity, strong sexual content, blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Empress

Lovers Fate: A Mortal Kombat Story

Chapter 1: Fallen Empress

Raiden stood before the Elder Gods, Shao Kahn's helmet in his right hand. He had allowed tge evil emperor to merge the realms, thereby breaking the rules set forth by the Elder Gods. They punished him severely, giving Raiden their combined power he defeated Shao Kahn and killed him. Now Raiden appeared before the Elder Gods, as he held Shao Kahn's helmet he stood boldly and gracefully. "Elder Gods, I stand here before you. Here my request." He told them. "Lord Raiden what do you seek?" Their combined voices echoed through the temple. "I have defeated Shao Kahn, he is dead. I ask that you return the fallen Earthrealm warriors to the mortal world and release them from Quan Chi's hold." Raiden replied. "Their deaths were unintentional and unfortunate. We shall grant your request, you keep them ready to defend Earthrealm again in case another threat rises." The Elder Gods told Raiden. He bowed to them and left the temple, he transported himself back to the Wu Shi Academy where the fallen Earthrealm warriors stood resurrected. Liu Kang, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, Jax Briggs, Jade, Stryker, and Smoke. They looked at each other surprised, Raiden approached his fallen friends. "Lord Raiden, are we back?" Liu Kang asked. "Yes Liu Kang, it is good to see you. Sorry about accidentally killing you." Raiden told Liu Kang. "Sorry about attacking you Lord Raiden." Liu Kang replied bowing to the thunder god. Suddenly a portal opened up, one person stepped out of it. The new empress Mileena. She looked at the Earthrealm warriors and scoffed, she put her left hand on her hip. "Step aside earth realmers. I'm taking over Earthralm." She said firmly. The warriors charged at her like they did Sindel, she quickly and non lethally took them down until only Raiden remained. "I don't think so." Raiden said ready for kombat.

Mileena fought hard against Raiden, she had her two Sai's n her hands. She teleported and kicked the thunder god in the face, he retaliated with a bolt of lighting. The Tarkaten princess fell down, she shook it off and got back to her feet. Mileena charged at Raiden with her Sai's ready to stab, she reached the thunder god when he suddenly reversed the move. Raiden grabbed the Sai's out of her hands and shoved the first one into her throat severing her jugular vein, he then shoved the second in her skull puncturing her brain. The evil princess fell down defeated, Raiden looked in apathy. "That's all of Shao Kahn's henchman, his royal family of monsters are completely wiped out." He turned around to face the earthrealm warriors, they all cheered at him. "Nobody will threaten this realm any longer. Earth is safe from the perils of evil." Raiden told them. Kung Lao and Liu Kang approached the thunder god, they bowed to Raiden who bowed in return. "With earthrealm safe, we no longer need the Mortal Kombat Tournament." Liu Kang said in excitement. "No, nobody in the other five realms will threaten us. I brokered a truce between the Netherrealm and us, Shinnok will keep his end of the bargain or face judgment of the Elder Gods." Raiden replied. "Come on everyone, let's go home." He told the warriors before leading them out of the temple.

Mileena awoke on the ground, all around her was fire and smoke. She stood up to see where she was, she was surrounded by people being tortured. This was the Netherrealm, she was literally in Hell. She explored the hot and scary atmosphere, her body sweated from the heat despite her very revealing attire that left her half naked. "I am a clone, I don't have a soul. How can I be here?" She asked herself. "Because I resurrected you." A voice told her from behind. Quan Chi stepped toward her, she readied her Sai's for battle. "What do you want with me sorcerer?" She asked him. "You have much skill, with my help and powers you can have much more. There is someone who I know, someone who has grown a dislike of me. Go see him on the reaches to the south, he can teach you the ways of the Shirai Ryu. Along with the ways of the hellspawns." Quan Chi replied. Mileena nodded knowing who he was talking about, she put away her weapons and walked away to find Scorpion. She walked through the depths of Hell looking at her hideous surroundings, a figure stopped her in her path. "Halt, where are you going?" Shinnok asked her. "Out of my way, I need to find Scorpion." She replied. "You will find him down this path, he has much to teach you Mileena. Come find me when you have finished training. I have a plan for you two." Shinnok said stepping aside. Mileena nodded and continued, she walked to the end of the path where the Shirai Ryu ninja sat in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Training The Empress

Chapter 2: Training The Empress

Mileena approached Scorpion, he sat still lost in angry thoughts. She continued walking until she was directly in front of him, the assassin remained in his zone. "Stand Scorpion, I come to request training." Mileena told Scorpion. He looked up at her, her eyes threw him off as well as her attire, she had a great body and he eyed it up. Scorpion stood and looked at Mileena, he was surprised to see her. "You look like Kitana, but I know you are not. You're the fallen Emperor's cloned daughter aren't you?" Scorpion asked her. Mileena lifted her purple veil to reveal her Tarkaten mouth, he nodded not surprised by her form. "Quan Chi told me to find you, he and Shinnok have plans for the both of us. But the sorcerer informs me that I need training from you." Mileena explained to Scorpion. "Yes, the sorcerer's plan. Now that the Revenants have been restored to human form he seeks to conquer Earthrealm another way. Learning the ways of the Shirai Ryu along with being a Spector is not easy, it takes years worth of practice and skill. A year in the Netherrealm is as an hour in the others, so despite how long you have been here. Time will not pass when we return to Outworld or Earthrealm." Scorpion explained in response. Mileena nodded and bowed to Scorpion, he bowed as well conjuring fire that engulfed he and Mileena.

They disappeared in a small implosion, they reappeared on a small platform only big enough for the two of them. The platform was unstable and tilted with each step, Mileena was nervous as she saw the boiling lava below her. "What are we doing here?" She asked. "To learn the ways of the Wraith you must not let the thought of mortality hinder your mission. We are dead, so whatever painful deadly thing we encounter. We can always come back." Scorpion told her. Mileena was still nervous, as she knew that despite immortality she can still feel pain. Scorpion took his stance, Mileena did as well. "Now fight!" Scorpion shouted. Mileena kicked at Scorpion who dodged her kick and teleported behind her. He punched her in the face knocking her into the lava below. Mileena screamed in agony as the magma burned through her body melting off her flesh. Mileena's skeleton climbed out of the lava back onto the platform, she flesh healed almost instantly. "As I said, you'll feel pain. But you cannot die." Scorpion told Mileena. He stared at her naked body, the lava burned off her clothes. She has a great figure and he didn't mind her Tarkaten features. Mileena disappeared in front of Scorpion, he quickly looked behind him to discover nothing. Mileena reappeared in front of him and roundhouse kicked him off the platform. Scorpion threw a spear out of the palm of his hand and it pierced through a rock, he then swung away from the lava and onto the platform impressing Mileena.

He got back in his stance once more, she did as well and prepared herself. "To be a Wraith you must embrace the darkness, we all have abilities that are unlocked upon death." Scorpion told her. Mileena thought really hard focusing on shat abilities she thinks she has, she opened her fisted hands and aimed at Scorpion. A great ball of energy shot out of her palms and hit Scorpion, upon touching him the energy engulfed him and he exploded. Mileena was at first impressed with her ability, followed by fear and woe of Scorpion's retribution. The remains of Scorpion burst into flames and disappeared, suddenly a burst of flame appeared in the center of the platform and Scorpion appeared out of the flames. "You have only unlocked a fraction of your new powers, come let us go back to my place of rest. We will meditate and continue your training tomorrow." Scorpion told Mileena. They disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared where she first met him, she was now surprised to find herself clothed with her revealing purple outfit. "Master Scorpion, how will I know when my powers are unlocked?" She asked him. "You won't, I am monitoring you. I will let you know when you have learned a new ability, you are beginning to learn your otherworldly skills. Tomorrow we start training like a Shirai Ryu." Scorpion replied. She nodded and followed Scorpion through the training grounds.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life A New Threat

Chapter 3: A New Life A New Threat

In Earthrealm, Kitana had left her days of Outworld behind her. She and Liu Kang were living together at the Wu Shi Academy, together they trained in the art of Kombat. Kitana had adapted a new look to her attire, trading her royal garbs for a blue unitard that showed off just enough leg and cleavage, but not as revealing as her previous outfit. She and Liu Kang walked the academy alongside Raiden, Sonya, Jax, and Johnny had already returned to the US. Smoke, and Sub-Zero returned to the Lin Kuei, Kabal and Stryker went back to the police force, Nightwolf had journeyed home to the reservation, and Jade remained alongside her best friend Kitana. As they walked Liu Kang conversed with Raiden. "Everything is as it should be in Earthrealm, no more threats will try to invade. But if they do we'll be ready." Raiden told Liu Kang. "Outworld is no longer a threat and the Netherrealm are at a truce, but nonetheless me and Kitana will continue our training." Liu Kang replied. Raiden and Liu Kang bowed to each other and walked their separate ways, Kitana and Jade walked beside Liu their beautiful faces unveiled. Jade still wore her royal green outfit that revealed her perfect body, she remained Kitana's guardian.

At The Lin Kuei Temple

Sub-Zero had assumed control over the Lin Kuei clan of assassins, he completely removed the Cyber Initiative and restored their original order. Sektor and Cyrax left the Lin Kuei and formed their own clan of cyborgs, Smoke was Kuai Liang's second in command. Kuai Liang still went by Sub-Zero while he was Grandmaster, he and Smoke sat meditating in the temple. A Lin Kuei member approached the men as they meditated. "Grandmaster!" He told Kuai Liang. Sub-Zero looked up at the ninja. "Yes? What is it?" He asked in response. "A sorcerer is here, he wants to talk to you." The Lin Kuei member replied. Sub-Zero stood up, he was wearing a blue outfit but he wasn't wearing a mask or hood. Kuai Liang walked outside to see Quan Cji standing before him. "Sorcerer, you have some nerve to show up at my temple. Speak your piece and begone." Kuai Liang told him. "Sub-Zero, I expected more of a welcome than that." Quan Chi replied. "You are not welcome here, you had my brother killed. Then you turn him into one of your cronies, you should be dead by my hand!" Kuai Liang shouted. "Help me and I will return your brother to his former self, Lord Shinnok has use for the Lin Kuei. Help him in his invasion of Earthrealm and Bi-Han will be restored to mortal form." Quan Chi told Kuai Liang. "You insult me with your offer, now you will pay." Kuai Liang replied.

Sub-Zero threw an ice ball at the sorcerer, he charged at the frozen Quan Cbi with the hopes of smashing him. As he threw the punch the ice melted, Quan Chi disappeared in thin air. The sorcerer reappeared in the sky above Sub-Zero, he landed on top of Kuai Liang stomping on his torso. Quan Chi got off Kuai Liang and laughed, Sub-Zero stood up furious. "Now sorcerer you shall die!" He shouted. Sub-Zero ran at Quan Chi and punched him, Quan Chi stumbled back and Sub-Zero roundhouse kicked him in the face. He formed another ice ball and hit Quan Chi once more, as he was about to deliver the final blow a force grabbed him from behind. He disappeared through a purple portal and reappeared in a falling motion, his head bounced off the ground and the wraith stood up. "You are still not worthy to wear those colors, you're definitely not worthy to lead the Lin Kuei." Noob told Kuai Liang. "Bi-Han!? But I killed you." Sub-Zero said in surprise. "Wraith's cannot die, we live forever. Too bad you couldn't help us. The Lin Kuei will be the first to fall in the invasion, I will personally make an example of you." Noob said in response. Quan Chi melted once more and approached Noob's side, Smoke did likewise with Sub-Zero. "Enjoy your pathetic clan, soon their heads will be on spikes." Quan Chi taunted before turning around. A portal appeared and Quan Chi and Noob stepped into it, the portal disappeared imploding as it did so. "What do we do Grandmaster?" Smoke asked. "I must go to Raiden, you defend the temple." Sub-Zero replied. Smoke walked back into the temple, Kuai Liang left to Wu Shi Academy.


	4. Chapter 4: Training The Empress Continue

Chapter 4: Training The Empress Continued

Scorpion had spent the last 10 Netherrealm years training Mileena, they had not aged a day in their exercises. Mileena was nearly an expert in her wraith abilities, now she was learning Scorpion's art of Hapkido the fighting style of the Shirai Ryu. Mileena was learning these abilities quick she and Scorpion sparred on the platform surrounded by lava, Scorpion roundhouse kicked her off the platform where she found herself falling into the lava again. Mileena teleported back onto the platform behind Scorpion, she went to kick him from behind when he jumped and landed behind her. She lost her balance and fell off the platform again, Scorpion caught her just in time. "You learn fast, it takes many a lifetime to be this skilled when trained from birth. It only took you 10 days." Scorpion told Mileena. "We have been here ten years Hanzo." She said in response. "As I told you before a year here is a day in the other realms, your training is almost complete. You have one final task." Scorpion told her. "What is it?" Mileena asked. "You must defeat me in Kombat. Fight!" Scorpion replied.

Mileena charged at Scorpion and threw a kick towards his face, he disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared behind Millena. He threw his spear out of his hand at Milerna, she heard him as he shouted. "Get over here!" Scorpion shouted. Millena jumped in the air and grabbed the spear, she then lunged at Scorpion jamming the spear into his heart. Scorpion pulled the spear out and it went back into his hand, he punched Mileena in the face three times following up with a roundhouse kick. Mileena shrugged it off, she pulled out her Sai's and readied herself again. "Come on Specter!" She shouted. She threw a Sai at Scorpion, it found it's way into his eye. He pulled it out and he disappeared, Mileena teleported as well. She reappeared above Scorpion kicking him off the platform, he fell into the lava. Scorpion screamed at the boiling lava melting his flesh, suddenly he reappeared behind Mileena again. She turned around and spotted him. Scorpion started throwing punches and kick, Mileena dodged and blocked them all before sweeping his leg. Scorpion fell onto the ground, Mileena drew her Sai's and got om top of him. She held the Sai's to his throat in the form of an X, Scorpion nodded and disappeared once more. "Well done." He said reappearing in front of the empress.

Mileena was shocked at his teleportation, she stood up and faced the Specter. "You have passed, you're ready for battle. Together we will take down the Brotherhood Of Shadow headed by Quan Chi." Scorpion told Mileena. "But Quan Chi resurrected me, and you. Why do you want to fight him?" Mileena asked. "Quan Chi killed my family and clan, he blamed it on Sub-Zero who I killed out of revenge. The Lin Kuei I killed was resurrected by Quan Chi as a Wraith known as Noob Saibot, I found out Quan Chi's actions and left his control. Now I plan my revenge against him, you will join me." Scorpion replied. He held out his hands into open palms towards Mileena, he shot out a burst of fire at the empress. Her purple attire was changed to gold, but the design stayed the same. "Come, let's retreat to my home here. We got work to do." Scorpion told Mileena. "Yes master Hasashi." Mileena replied. They teleported back to Scorpion's hut in the south of the Netherrealm, they entered the hut where Scorpion placed his swords on the table. Mileena did likewise with her Sai's, she looked at herself in the mirror displeased with her Tarkaten features. "When we defeat Quan Chi let's make him make me beautiful before you kill him." Mileena said taking off her golden veil. "This is no time for vanity Empress. That sorcerer ruined my life, cost me my very means of restoring my kind. I will make him suffer before I end his miserable existence." Scorpion said in rage. He punched the wall putting a hole in it, Mileena backed away from the angry Specter. Scorpion turned his attention to Mileena and walked towards her, he backed her into a corner. Scorpion punched the empress in the face catching her off guard, he then punched her in the torso breaking her ribs. Mileena teleported above Scorpion and tried to kick him, he grabbed her leg and swung her into the wall. Mileena hit the ground coughing and Scorpion kicked her in the ribs knocking the wind out of her. He took his mask off revealing his flaming skull, Mileena raised up and pleaded. "Stop, I am not your enemy!" She shouted. Scorpion paused, he realized what he had just done and walked away. He out his mask back on and faced the wall, Mileena healed instantly and approached the Specter.

Scorpion looked her in the eyes, he put the thumb and index finger of his right hand on her chin and cupped it. "You are beautiful already." Scorpion told her lifting her face up to look at him. They hugged and Scorpion reached his hand down to her private area, he rubbed her clit making her moan. Mileena was a virgin who had never had the chance to have sex, Scorpion pinned her against the wall and pulled his member out of his pants, Mileena stripped of her clothes and Scorpion entered inside her. He busted her hyman hurting her, she moaned in pain and hugged Scorpion tightly. He pumped into Mileena, she moaned in pleasure. They couldn't kiss due to her Tarkaten mouth and his mask covering a skull, so they kept thrusting into each other in pure ecstasy. Mileena was close, the pain and pleasure wad too much for her to bear. Scorpion came inside her, he pulled out his member and wiped it off. He put it back in his pants and embraced the empress as she caught her breath. She got dressed again and looked at Scorpion, he looked her in the eyes before looking away. He walked outside of his hut and looked at his surroundings, Mileena followed behind him putting her left hand on his right shoulder as she approached him. "When do we attack?" She asked him. "Soon, we must prepare." Scorpion replied looking at the depths of Hell.


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

Chapter 5: Warning

Kuai Liang approached the Wu Shi Academy, he felt out of place but knew he had to talk to Raiden. He walked onto the grounds, the Shaolin monks that walked among him made hade him uncomfortable. He walked through the blessed grounds of the academy, walking past the monks who inhabit it. He found Raiden standing in a grassy area, he approached the thunder god. "Lord Raiden, I request a word." Kuai Liang said. "Speak Sub-Zero." Raiden replied. "I was visited by Quan Chi and Bi-Han. They along with Shinnok are planning an invasion of Earthrealm." Kuai Liang told Raiden. "I have a truce with Shinnok, surely he will not break his word." Raiden said in response. " Quan Chi told me himself that there will be an invasion, he is using a Netherrealm clan called the Brotherhood Of Shadow to aid in his attack. Bi-Han is apart of that clan." Kuai Liang replied. "By the gods, we must gather Earthrealm's defenders. We need to get stop the invasion before it takes place." Raiden told Kuai Liang. Raiden found Liu Kang and Kitana, they were meditating in a temple at the academy. Jade was standing guard, Kuao Liang saw her beautiful face and his heart skipped a beat, Jade blushed at the sight of the ninja. "Liu Kang, Kitana, you must come with me. Something has been brought to my attention." Raiden told them. They stood up and Liu Kang bowed to Raiden. "We're with you Lord Raiden." Liu Kang said.

Standing in the room were Earthrealm's defenders, Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Kabal, Stryker, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Jax, Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Raiden. "Welcome defenders of Earthrealm, I gathered you all here for a purpose. I'm afraid our truce with Shinnok was but fiction, he plans an invasion of Earthrealm. For those of you who don't know who Shinnok is, he was an Elder God. He sought to be the one and only Elder God, he rebelled against them and was stripped of his powers and cast into the Netherrealm. He rules the Netherrealm with an iron fist, now he seeks to conquer Earthrealm. We must stop him before he invades us." Raiden told everyone. "Lord Raiden, how are we going to stop a whole army of Netherrealm warriors?" Liu Kang asked. "I don't know, I must venture to the Netherrealm to try to reason with Quan Chi and Shinnok." Raiden replied before teleporting away. Liu Kang looked at his fellow Earthrealm warriors, they looked around in confusion. "So what now?" Sonya asked. "I don't know, we wait here for Raiden's return." Liu Kang replied.

Raiden teleported to the Netherrealm, there Quan Chi and Noob was awaiting his arrival. "Thunder God, what brings you here to the Netherrealm?" Quan Chi asked. "I thought we had a truce, why does your ruler plan treachery?" Raiden asked. "You cannot count on us Netherrealm inhabitants to keep our word. Earthrealm is ripe for the taking, me, Noob, and Shinnok's armies will rule Earthrealm. Unlike Shao Kahn we are not bound to remain in out world." Quan Chi replied. "You have no army, I have taken the souls of the Earthrealm kombatants back from you." Raiden told Quan Cni. "The Specters and the Brotherhood Of Shadow will be more than enough to take your precious Earthrealm. Not to mention the Oni that reside here." Quan Chi replied. "Enough, if you want Earthrealm. You have to get through me first." Raiden said preparing for kombat. Quan Chi charged at Raiden, he jumped in the air to kick him. Raiden teleported behind Quan Chi and uppercutted him in the air, Quan Chi stood up and swept Raiden's legs out from under him. They both stood up and took their stance, Quan Chi started throwing punches, Raiden blocked them all and roundhouse kicked Quan Chi in the face. Quan Chi stumbled back before throwing a fireball at Raiden, the fireball knocked Raiden back and Quan Chi charged at him again. Raiden flew backwards into a soulnado that Quan Chi conjured up, Raiden flew into the air in a whirlwind before disappearing.


End file.
